


sleepy cuddles with sam drake

by chiefy2k16



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Overprotective Sam, Sleepy Cuddles, injured reader, sam plays nurse, sleepy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: yourself and Sam return home from a mission paired up with sully. exhausted from the whole ordeal you just wanna go to bed but Sam points out you need to be patched up before you can go to bed. he tries everything to keep you awake knowing if he doesn't patch you up now he won't get the chance tomorrow as you tend to avoid all types of medical related incidents if at all possible.





	sleepy cuddles with sam drake

**Sleepy Cuddles with Sam Drake.**

 

 

**In The Plane Ride Home....**

Sully is piloting his plane from the Brazilian rainforest with four passengers Sam and you, Nate and Cassie.

You can see the sweat soaking through his trademark red Hawaiian shirt as Nate and Cassie bicker over which one of them has found the coolest trinket.

You however are looking out the window with Sam's arm draped lazily around your shoulders you scratch absentmindedly at your arm as you lean your head against him trying to get some shut eye.

He lets you take a little nap knowing you'll be cranky if you don't.

He grins as you mutter in your sleep.

Sully's plane juddering a little over some turbulence he listens closely and you're muttering his name , Nate and Cassie are reading through each others journals they're criticizing each others' work.

"Hey Dad what's this supposed to be ?"

"Uhh lemme see" he says leaning over to see what was in his journal.

"That's the inscription from the tomb , remember ?"

"Ohh uhh well I think I got distracted by that uhh exploding skull thingy...so uhh yeah".

"Oh yeah best not to mention that part of the adventure to your Mom, Cassie".

"Don't worry I won't".

"In fact I think I should give your Mom a edited version of what our adventure was like you get me ?"

"yupp. you just gotta make sure uncle Sam and his wife don't let something slip" she whispers so as not to wake you.

Sam hears her but he's too busy running his hand up and down your back in a gesture of comfort his hand radiating heat onto your back as you drift in and out of a dreamless sleep muttering mostly incoherent things that only Sam can here as he's the only one listening out for it with all the noise going on in the plane.

The engine growling energetically, Nate and Cassie bickering over their notes, Sully humming along to the battery powered portable radio taped to his dashboard with a few lengths of duct tape.

 

**At The Harbour....**

Nate and Cassie wave goodbye to Sam and his wife  as they drive off home to see Elena.

Sully waves goodbye to them before heading off to his temporary home a few streets away.

Sam's wife is leaning against him fighting the urge to sleep.

He's tired after their long ass trip but he ends up picking her up bridal style and carrying her the short distance to her pickup truck, his motorbike is in the bed of her truck covered with some tarpaulin.

He puts her in the passenger seat before belting her in.

He scoots into the driver's seat right next to her not bothering to buckle up as he'll upset the stitches in his side if he does.

He turns on the radio to keep her awake it's a local radio station playing rock classics all night long apparently.

He smirks when she readjusts herself in her seat when Toto's hold the line starts off.

"They would have to play one of her all time favourite songs now wouldn't they ? what are the odds ?" He muses to himself quietly.

 He doesn't have to drive very far roughly 35 minutes down into the local township a few side streets and then bam they're home.

He parks her truck out back not bothering to unload his bike as he's so very tired.

He takes their backpacks in first then he darts round to the passenger side of his wife's truck letting her out and to lean on him as she gets out of the truck.

She snorts a laugh when he says "We should go out sometime".

"Oh please ...I can't believe that pickup line worked on me..."

He growls "Hey gimme a break I was nervous around such a pretty girl ..."

"Really ?"

"Yeah".he admits rubbing the back of his neck as you lean against him for support.

"Awwwww..."

"No.don't aww me that wasn't cute".

"Yes. it was. and still so adorable even now".

she looks up at him and he hangs his head in embarrassment mortified she called him cute.

He sighs knowing he'll lose this argument .

So he settles for pecking her on the cheek as they enter their home.

She flicks on the lights and kicks off her boots.

He follows suit toeing off his shoes and whipping off his over shirt that's soaked in sweat tossing it on the end of the banister rail at the end of the stairs.

"Ewww gross, I stink" he says giving it a whiff as he passes.

His wife shakes her head at him as she flops down onto their couch yawning.

He walks past her and into the kitchen fetching the first aid kit from a low shelf.

Its an old battered white and blue tin with cursive script on it.

Sam helps her to remove her shirt and bra knowing they are adding to the tension in her shoulder where the  major injury is.

 He opens up the first aid kit making a mental note to stock up on bandages the next time he goes shopping.

He gets out some savlon and bandages along with squares of gauze to soak up excess blood oozing out of her shoulder .

He removes the temporary bandage he'd wrapped around it in the Brazilian rainforest , a piece of Nate's shirt torn into strips and tied around her shoulder.

She yelps in pain when he squeezes her skin together to tape it shut with paper stiches not deeming the small cuts to necessitate actual stitches.

She winces in pain as he splashes some Dettol on her small cuts up and down her arms every time she yelps in pain or winces he kisses her to distract her from what he was doing.

"I remember you doing this when we were on our very first mission together" she says as he is smoothing a plaster on her forearm making sure it stays in place.

He looks up from his seat on their coffee table opposite her on the couch. 

"Hmm yeah you were so scared of the pain, I knew I had to do something to distract you ... "

She nods.

  "I'm grateful you did. it didn't help with sully's driving through that mountainous terrain though with you knocking into me every 2 seconds ...."

"Annnnnnnnnnnnd that's why I wrapped my arms around you that night so you wouldn't get thrown around in his jeep as we were leaving the country".

"Heh yeah I thought my stitches were gonna rip open with all that dodgy driving..."

He closes up the first aid kit.

gets up and pecks her on the cheek.

"well be safe in the knowledge babe that whenever I'm around I'll protect you".

He stores the first aid kit away on the low shelf in their kitchen cabinet.

He returns back to her holding his hand out she takes it and he slowly helps her up mindful of her injuries they leave the TV room heading upstairs to their shared bedroom.

He's still holding hands with her in the bathroom as they brush their teeth he finishes cleaning his teeth before her he stands behind her wrapping his free hand around her stomach pecking her cheek as she continues to brush her teeth.

She can smell the spearmint toothpaste on his breath her toothpaste is cinnamon flavoured.

She yawns after finishing brushing her teeth.

They walk back into their shared bedroom he strips down to his boxers she strips down to her panties and gets his shirt up off the floor putting it on.

"Babe you know I love you but that's gross, my shirt is all sweaty...."

"yeah but it smells like you".

Sam sighs as his wife pulls him by his muscular forearm towards their shared bed.

He can see she is not gonna swap it for a clean one so he joins her in bed he scoots up close behind her as she tries to find a comfortable position to sleep in being careful not tot irritate her shoulder injury.

She eventually settles down and he moves as close as possible to her not wanting to leave her side for an instant not even in sleep it seems.


End file.
